Rain
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: Running from home to have a moment of freedom, Hinata gets captured and held for ransom, however she is saved by a mysterious girl. In the darkness and rain a friendship is made. Forbidden to see her, Hinata sneaks out to be with Tayuya, but danger lurks with everyday spent together. Will Tayuya be able to protect Hinata or will they be permanently forced to stay apart?
1. Chapter 1

'Human_ thinking'_

**'Vampire thinking'**

Dreams

It was a dark night when the rain storm hit, everyone in the village was advised to stay in their homes. However if there was one who didn't know this it would be a young heiress by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. The little six year old had snuck out of her room to wander the village and to paly in the forest beyond. She could always see the tops of the trees and wanted badly to know what was out there. So she waited until she knew that her father would be in his study and silently snuck past the other Hyuuga members walking by into the streets of Konoha alone. The day had stared out plesent enough, with the sun shining and the wind blowing softly, a nice day out to be on a adventure.

The villages were very nice to her, giving her small bits of food and even some jelly bun. They knew who she was and greeted her not with fear but with happiness and all kept their eye on her. When she strayed too far to certain areas, a villager would come to her aid and steer her in the right direction before moving on and letting a new person take the watch. Hinata was fully aware of this and although normally she wouldn't mind she knew that the villagers would never let her go into the forest outside of her home.

Hinata was able to duck inside an alleyway to think, though she knew she couldn't escape the villagers for long. The young girl sighed, they meant well but sometimes they could be so suffocating, there had to be a way out. Her answer came when she saw a merchant heading towards the village gate, there, that's how she'll get out. Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves Hinata made a mad dash for the cart that the merchant was pulling and puled herself in, getting a little squashed in the process. After a while, the blue-black haired girl felt that she was far enough from the village to make her exit from the merchant's cart.

Once done with that the young girl looked around her to see the forest in all it's beauty. The sun dappled through the leaves, leaving great patterns to dance over the ground while the sounds of the animals gave a sense of wildness made the Hyuuga heiress long to see what was out there. With a smile the girl goes on to explore while not noticing the dark storm cloud covering the sky.

XxXx

Hyuuga Hiashi was not a happy man, no right now he was absolutely livid! Taking deep breaths, the leader of the Hyuuga clan searched high and low for his daughter. Why ddin't he think to place a guard outside her room to try and prevent this? Who knows where Hinata could have gone to or what trouble she'd be in? The long dark haired man continued to power walk through the village, interrogating all he came up against in an effort to find his daughter. He was stopped when the sky grew dark and a loud rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Looking up just as a large raindrop hit his face, the man cursed quietly.

_'Hinata, where are you?'_

XxXx

Hinata jumped from tree roots and slid along the boulders that dotted the ground, having the most fun she had in months. The young girl didn't want it to end however a loud clap of thunder caused her to look up and see the darkened sky and the black storm clouds. Whimpering in slight fear, Hinata doubled back along the way she came but soon found with the world turning dark around her she couldn't find the path. Shaking her head and trying hard to stop her fear, the young Hyuuga trudged on before becoming startled as a large rain drop fell on her head. With a small gasp, the girl was now standing a torrent of rain that fell so hard she could barely see in front of her.

Soon Hinata's clothes became plastered to her body and while it was warm ealier that day, she found cold and shivering. Looking for any shelter, the girl did not notice three men watching her struggle through the storm.

"So, what do you two think? Is she a Hyuuga?" one asked, his eyes seeming to pierce through the rain and darkness to stare at the lonely girl.

"Of course she is! Didn't you see her eyes? It's a dead giveaway, her parents will pay a hefty price to have their daughter back safe and sound. But let's wait a little longer for her to tire herself out, she won't last much longer in this weather."

It was surprisingly another two hours before Hinata finally gave up trying to find her way home and had lodged herself into a hollow tree for protection from the rain. And yet her refuge was a uncomfortable one but for now all she could do was curl up and into a tight ball and hope the rain would past soon.

Hinata was just starting to fall into an uneasy sleep when a rustling that was enough to break through the rain alerted her to something outside of her refuge. Peeking through she saw a man walking by and in a moment of desperation, called out to him. The man turned around to see the rain soaked girl and held out of his hand.

"Here, come with me, I know how to get to the village."

Overjoyed to hear that soon she would be home, Hinata took the man's hand and together they went off but in the opposite direction. Hinata held tight to the man's hand while keeping her head down, they had been walking for a while now and she was beginning to tire. Her steps became slower until finally she stopped, panting. The man looked back and tried to get her to her feet but with little success.

"Come on, it's not much farther. Just a little more, I promise." the man tried to keep his voice light as well as trying to hold back a growl of annoyance. Damn kid.

Hinata looked up at him and with a sigh continued onward with the man following closely behind._ 'This kid better worth her weight in gold twice over, 'cuz after this, I'm gonna need a drink.'_

Finally the duo came upon a fork in the path, tipping her head to the side Hinata tried to remember if she passed a fork road once getting out of the cart but came up with nothing.

"Umm, mister? Are you sure you know the way of my village?" Hinata asked softly, the cold and wet made her falter and she moaned quietly in misery.

Behind Hinata, another man crept up on her holding a rope and quickly binding her hands together before she could react. "Sorry girly, but you're not going to your village at least not until your parents come with some riches to bail you out. Now here's the rules; you sit here nice and quiet and you won't get hurt, got it?"

The young Hyuuga had no choice but to obey and so she had the watched the men as they argued over who would run to the village with the news of ransom. It only seemed to get worse as the rain fell even harder, drenching the poor girl to the bone and causing her to pass out from the cold.

When Hinata was roughly shaken back into consciousness, she saw that only one of the men were there, the one who tied her up. For a moment she just stared blankly at him while he walked around grumbling about the rain, scowling at dark forest around them.

It was there that Hinata had a thought come to her half awake mind and it really didn't seem like it would get her far and at worse she could get seriously hurt. So with a small prayer, the girl lifted herself up and just as the man stopped and turned to her, she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin and started running. As Hinata ran she heard her captor let loose a howl of pain before crashing to the ground.

She didn't know where she was going and she couldn't even see that well but the girl knew that she didn't have much time to get away before one of those men started looking for her. Looking over her shoulder, Hinata wasn't aware of the uplifted tree root until her foot snagged on it and and she went tumbling down a hillside. The girl came to stop battered and bruised but luckily nothing was broken. Crawling on all fours while horribly dizzy Hinata wandered over under a tree where the rain couldn't penetrate it's thick leaves.

Flopping down with a tired sigh, Hinata despite knowing the danger, was about to fall asleep when a voice called out to her.

"Hey girl, what the hell are you doing out here?"

Hinata looked up to see a older girl about 14 leaning against the tree and glaring at her. Her hair was plastered to her skull as were her clothes, making her small and cold just like the Hyuuga but Hinata could just make out a fire in her eyes that made her flinch back.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" the girl growled, sounding more bored than angry until her attention was changed to something behind Hinata.

It was the man that tied Hinata up. "Hey you, give me that girl. She's with me."

At the sound of his voice Hinata crawled up to the other girl and clung to her, crying softly. Looking down and watching this the older female turned her gaze on the drenched man. "Looks like she doesn't want to go with you."

"Bitch," the man pulled out a switchblade and rushed forward towards the sitting girls with the older one showing no concern.

It all happened in a lightening flash, there was the sound of ripping flesh and a scream cut short before a heavy thud sounded close to Hinata. The little girl was then thankful for the darkness as she raised her head to where she thought the other girl would be. Just as she waas beginning to stand, her savior spoke up with a hint of a snarl in her voice.

"I hate people like this guy, they make my blood boil. So girl, who are you suppose to be?"

**A/N: So the plot bunnies have been giving me grief on this story a lot so here it is. Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

_'Human thinking'_

**'Demon thinking'**

Dreams

Never has Hinata been grateful for almost complete darkness in her life. While she wasn't able to see the body hitting the ground she heard it and her fears were confirmed when a lightening flash lit up the shy. There lying face down was the man who chased and bound her, still as a stone. Holding a back a whimper, the girl tried to crawl away from the older girl but her back hit the truck of the tree and Hinata had no where to run. Through the dark and raindrops, Hinata could see the older girl kneel next to the man before picking him and carrying him away, leaving her alone.

Hinata soon heard the cracking of bone as well as the ripping of flesh so that when her savior came back, covered in blood and sitting down quite close to her, the young girl shrunk back in fear. The older girl gave her a slightly annoyed look before flopping down on her stomach and heaving a sigh.

"You still didn't answer me, is this going to be a thing with you?" the blood soaked girl asked, watching as Hinata tried to scramble up the tree with little success.

Hinata flinched in fear and wondered whether or not she should answer the girl, if she did she might get hurt and if she didn't well whatever happened to that man she might do to that to her. The young Hyuuga girl let out a whimper of fear and clung to the tree, hoping beyond hope that this girl would just go away.

"Hey girl, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't like torturing kids, believe it or not." the older girl muttered, watching Hinata shake through half-closed eyes.

Hinata turned around, looking at her savior as well as she could through the darkness and wondered if she could be trusted. What should she do? She couldn't find her way back home but she couldn't just remain here, either. As she was thinking, she didn't notice the other girl slowly drifting towards unconsciousness until Hinata thought to ask her something.

"Just who are you? Why did you save me?"

The sudden noise caused the other girl to jolt awake ans for a moment she looked at the Hyuuga with slight annoyance before suddenly smirking and asking her own question. "First, why don't you tell me your name? Remember I asked you this before, so that and I'll tell my secrets."

"Yeah, fine. My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I am the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. Now it's your turn."

The other girl's smirk widened at this new information but like she promised she had to tell the little girl all. "Right well, the thing is...I don't have a name but I guess to make things easier you can call me Tayuya. I don't really have too much of a reason to save you. I just did."

Hinata stared at the newly named Tayuya before nodding her head. Although she wouldn't question her motives anymore, there was one thing the little girl wanted to know. "What um...what did you do with the man who was chasing me?"

Tayuya gave a wicked grin that Hinata wasn't able to see properly and it was probably for the best, she then turned in the direction where what was left of the man's remains lay. "Well I was hungry, so I ate him."

It took a moment for the words to sink in but once they did, Hinata let out a terror filled scream and bolted away from Tayuya and into the still fairly dark and rain forest. The man-eater watched her go before sighing and getting up. She wouldn't get far while running blind, looks like she would have to chase the poor girl down.

XxXx

Hinata ran as far as her legs could carry her, she knew not where she was going and only one thought ran through her mind: to get as far away from Tayuya as possible. The little girl did not know if Tayayu was being serious but she knew she didn't want to stay near a crazy person. The blue/black haired girl stopped behind a tree to catch her breath and down the trunk, her body shaking uncontrollably.

_'What should I do? There no way that I could hind from her forever but...she's a cannibal! I'm not safe with her. Oh, why did I have to leave the main house?!'_

"Hey there, kid." a familiar voice drawled, sounding right above the terrified girl.

Hinata flinched as the owner of the voice began to laugh softly, it wasn't a threatening laugh or even a cruel one, but the sound alone made the girl freeze. Trembling even harder the girl closed her eyes tight and mentally wished that this was all a dream just for the voice to break into her thoughts and scare her even more.

"Sorry kid. But I'm about as real as they come."

With that, Tayuya jumped down from the tree branch that she was sitting on and landed right in front of Hinata, the poor girl still had her eyes closed and was pressing herself as hard as she could against the tree, hoping that maybe she would somehow melt into it and be safe. At this Tayuya sighed and moved in closer to the terrified little brat and placed a hand on her head. Flinching hard and expecting pain, Hinata braced herself but after feeling nothing for a while, opened her eyes to see Tayuya staring slightly away from her.

"I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you. No matter what you think, not all of us are evil, most of us just want to be left alone. I...saved you because something that can't even defend itself should not be killed. If you want, maybe we could learn about each other tonight before going our separate ways, what do you think?"

Hinata's breathing eased into an easier rhythm as the other girl talked, she pulled herself away from the tree and stared at Tayuya, who finally looked her in the eye.

"You're...you're not going to eat me?" the Hyuuga's voice quivered, Tayuya could see that mere words alone would not be enough.

Despite of that, the girl smiled. "Nah, you wouldn't be filling enough for me but maybe in a few years..."

For a moment Hinata whimpered but then she took note of the joking tone in Tayuya's voice and once again settled down then looking up through the canopy of leaves, the pale eyed girl could see the clouds shifting and the rain easing off. The moon then began to shed silver light all around and made the dark a little less scary. But despite all if that, the little girl still had no way of knowing how to get home and that realization made her deflate a little. Tayuya seemed to notice this and pulled the smaller girl into a one armed hug, Hinata didn't know what to make of it but Tayuya was warm and she soon settled into the embrace. The two stayed like this for a while with Hinata soon nodding off and Tayuya watching the stars and clouds.

About two hours later, Hinata woke up, leaning heavily against Tayuya's side who didn't seem to mind, muttering about how hungry she was.

**'Of course she would be hungry, it's late and she's so young. But what could be there in this forest to eat? Oh well, guess I better hope for the best.' **Tayuya thought, getting up and out from under their tree.

When Hinata saw Tayuya leave she panicked and clung to her, grabbing into her pants tightly. "Where are you going? Please don't leave me!"

Tayuya instantly stopped and looked down at Hinata, the pint sized girl tugged at her pants and even started to cry a little. **'What brought that on?'**

"Please, don't leave me. I don't want anything to eat, I don't want you to go away!"

"Hinata, I'm just going to find you something to eat, I'll be back."

The girl said nothing but continued to cling on Tayuya who didn't bother to try and pry her loose, she could tell that she wouldn't be going anywhere but Hinata needed to eat...Maybe she could take her along.

"Hinata, why don't you come with me? That way I can watch and feed you and you won't have to be alone."

Hinata stared up of Tayuya and quickly nodded her head with a expression of relief, to which Tayuya smiled at her. It was two hours later that the pair found apple and pear trees growing not to far from one another and while Hinata stood back, Tayuya picked a generous amount for both of them.

The fruit was soft and very sweet and soon Hinata's hungry was gone. Yet as she watched Tayuya continue to eat her mind flashed back to the girl stating that she ate the man who chased her. Thinking about sent shivers up her spine but before she could do anything about it, Tayuya beat her to the punch.

"I think you have a right to know everything, even if we never meet again. I am a demon, and while I do eat humans as you can see I can eat actual food. I've told you once that I have no intention to harm you, and I plan to keep it that way."

As Hinata digested all of this, she couldn't help but feel relieved that Tayuya wasn't going to hurt her, so strange for a demon.

"So where did you come from and how did you get here?"

Tayuya gave her a somewhat confused look before fully understanding and cracked a small smile. "I was born here, of course as was my whole family. These lands belonged to us before humans came and took over."

Hinata looked at the demon in shock, pointing a finger at her and spouting gibberish before shaking her head and trying again. "What, but how? Shouldn't you be made of some kind of energy and came from some distant realm?!"

"You read too much fantasy," Tayuya muttered, her smile widening all the same. "Demons are born just as humans are. If you take away the super strength, longevity, fangs, and claws then I guess you could say that we are about the same as you humans."

"You said longevity, you'd live for a long time?"

"Much longer than a human, if that's what you mean."

Hinata nodded and thought about her question before sighing and just going with it. "You said you had fangs and claws, can I see them, please?"

Tayuya stared at the girl beside her, watched as she avoided her eyes while fiddling with the apple's stem. The demon then shook her head and got up, motioning for Hinata to follow her while she walked over to a shaft of moonlight. While it wasn't as bright as the sun, Hinata could now see Tayuya more clearly than before. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red while her eyes were a warm brown. Her clothes, though stained with dried blood did not affect her as she thought it would, were pretty simple. A dark t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Tayuya brought her attention back on her and Hinata watched her in earnest. Bringing her hand closer to the girl's face, Hinata could now see the long, black claws at the end of Tayuya's fingertips and shivered. She would not want to get in a fight with the older girl now, that was certain. As Tayuya brought her hand away, Hinata suddenly jumped forward, placing her hands on the red head's face and pulling her cheeks away.

"Whoa, they look really cool!" Hinata gushed, admiring the long deadly canines before letting go of one Tayuya's cheeks to touch one with her finger. "Ouch," Hinata then jumped back, holding her hand while her finger bled slightly.

Tayuya sighed at the girl's pain but couldn't help feeling a bit smug. "Well, that's what you get for putting her finger in a demon's mouth. Here, let me see."

Tayuya took Hinata's hand and looked at the wound carefully, the cut wasn't deep but it would definitely be a nuisance if left alone. So with a quick flick of her tongue, the cut was quickly healed and the blood washed away. Hinata looked at her hand and smiled before wrapping Tayuya up in hug, the demon was stunned for a moment before returning the hug hesitantly.

Once they broke apart, the pair went back to their tree and silence reigned for a good while. Hinata had even started to nod off again, to which Tayuya allowed her to lean against her.

"I wonder if father will be looking for me, I have been gone all day."

Tayuya have the girl's shoulder a soft squeeze and smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's looking as we speak."

"Yeah..."

Just as Hinata was about to close her eyes, a rustling in a bushes beyond them started to sound before a voice, frantic with worry was heard. "Hinata! Hinata, where are you?! Answer me!"

Hinata bolted upright and jumped to her feet, crying happily. "Father! Father, I'm here, come find me!"

There was a crashing through the undergrowth and then a man burst through, stumbling towards them. Hinata ran forward, clutching the man in a tight embrace. "Father!"

"Hinata, thank god, I finally found you!" Hyuuga Hiashi held his little daughter tight and allowed a few tears to fall. However when he opened his eyes, his gaze went from his daughter to the girl sitting just a bit away from them. When he spoke, his voice gained a harsh tone.

"You! What have you done with my daughter, demon?!"

**A/N: Whew, finally done. That took a while, anyway I know in the first chapter it said something about vampire but that was a mistake that I didn't catch till it was too late and it has been corrected to demon. Now that that's over, enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Human thinking'_

**'Demon thinking'**

Dreams

Tayuya didn't flinch at Hyuuga Hiashi's sharp tone, in fact she didn't even look at him, her gaze stayed fixed on Hinata. She watched as the girl continued to cry happily and hold her father and the red haired demon felt a tug in her heart to see that the girl would be safe at last. However her attention was then forced on Hiashi when said man let go of his daughter and walked into her line of sight. The demon girl suppressed a growl merely turned her head away, already annoyed.

"I asked you a question, demon. What did you do to my daughter?!"

Tayuya looked over Hiashi to see that Hinata had started to look worried and so as best as she could, she sent her a smile that seemed to calm the little girl somewhat. Yet once again her attention was forced on Hiashi who grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

This time Tayuya didn't hold back her growl and even bared her fangs but the human male didn't let go. Trembling with the effort, the young girl shook her head free and got up before walking a small distance away from the man.

"I did nothing _to _your daughter, except save her from a man who wanted to hurt. That and feeding her, if that counts as doing something to her." Tayuya couldn't keep the sneer out of her voice.

Hiashi looked back to his small daughter who confirmed everything with small nod, thought he noticed that Hinata's gaze wasn't in him but on that demon. With a scowl etched on his face the Hyuuga leader turned to face the demon again, she gave him a baleful look and snorted. Clenching his fists, the older man sucked up his pride and stiffly bowed to her, Tayuya was surprised to say the least.

"Thank you for rescuing and protecting my daughter, it seems that I am in your debt, one the that must be repaid. Name it." Hiashi said through gritted teeth, he was glad that he decided to go alone. It would have been murder to have to listen to anyone of his family, be they Main or Branch members snickering that he had bowed to a demon, and a young one at that.

When Hiashi straightened up, Tayuya gave him a cold look, before shaking her head. "I want nothing, to see Hinata going home is reward enough."

"Very well, then. Come, Hinata. We're going home." the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan nodded then turned to his daughter, grabbing her hand and towing her toward the compound.

Hinata looked back to gave Tayuya a wave goodbye which the demon returned. Soon the pair was out of sight and the demon stared at the spot they disappeared to but Tayuya could still hear them. And the more she heard, the more she started to frown.

"You should have never left the main house, Hinata! Do you have anything the state of panic you caused, and to be found around a demon. From now on until you become a ninja you are not allowed to leave the compound ever. And once you become a ninja you are to report to me than go straight to your room, do I make myself clear?"

But Father, Tayuya saved me, honest she did! She kept me warm and gave me apples and pears to eat. She was really nice and fun too."

Hinata, demons are nothing more than dangerous, heartless beasts. You can never trust them and I never want to heat that you have spent time with her while you are on missions. The wretched beast had better be lucky I didn't kill her on the spot. Nasty, evil creature."

Here, Tayuya could hear Hinata struggling out of her father's grip and the girl managed to slip away, stomping her foot on the leaf littered ground. "Father, please! Tayuya was nothing but kind to me, she didn't and wouldn't hurt me. She said not all demons are mean and I believe her. She not heartless and she she's not evil! She's my friend so-"

Tayuya heard Hinata being cut off by the sound of the hard slap gave across his daughter's face, the demon snarled angrily and in an instant, rushed to the girl's side while holding Hiashi's wrist which was raised to hit Hinata again.

Tayuya looked down to see Hinata on the ground crying and holding her reddened cheek. Hiashi had hit her with enough force to knock her over. Hinata looked up at Tayuya, terrified at what her father was doing to do to her demon friend.

Tayuya smiled gently to the girl and using her other hand, gently stoked her head. "Don't worry, little one. You're dipshit of a father can't hurt me, I'm too strong for him."

As she talked, the sound of bones grinding together was soon heard, causing Hiashi to cry out and sink to his knees. Tayuya then turned to the man and glared at him, her once soft brown eyes turning into a cold purple.

"How dare you hurt your own child?! You are her father and you must teach her discipline but shouldn't being kidnapped even for a little while and being forced to stay in a cold and dark forest punishment enough?! You shouldn't have to hit here when she suffered already."

The grinding sound soon turned into smalls cracks and Hiashi couldn't keep in his yell of pain as Tayuya slowly broke his wrist. The red head demon however, smirked at his pain. "You say that I am nothing more than a dangerous beast, maybe I should show you how dangerous I could be. I'm getting hungry again."

There was a finally snap and Hiashi howled in pain but Tayuya held him close, baring her fangs and snarling. However she felt a weight latch around hips and looked down to see Hinata hugging her.

"No Tayuya, please don't eat my father! You're not evil and you're not dangerous, you're my friend. Please just let him go, please Tayuya."

The little six year old sobbed brokenly into the demon's clothes and Tayuya gave a quiet snarl but complied and released the man before moving to calm down the crying girl. Hinata looked up when she felt arms wrap around her and slowly stopped crying, above her she heard Tayuya muttering something to her.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to make you cry, I just can't stand fuckers like your _father_ hit on their kids. I'll try not to make you cry again."

Hinata didn't answer, she just nuzzled closer to the demon girl before a small groan from her father made her look up.

"Can you heal him, like you did with my cut?" Hinata asked, giving the read head a concerned look.

Tayuya let go of the girl to glare at her father and snarled before turning her head away "I don't want to."

"But you can," Hinata muttered, suddenly deadpan.

"But I won't."

Hinata jumped on the older girl and lightly tugged her long red hair. "Please, Tayuya? He's my father."

"He hurt you!" Tayuya snarled the words, regretting it when it made the girl jump. "I'm not going to help someone who hurt the person I care about. Why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Hinata said quietly, unfortunately Tayuya heard her.

Tayuya gave a snort of laughter before going to kneel next to the writhing Hyuuga and without any gentleness, grabbed hold of his broken wrist. Hiashi let out another howl of pain in response.

"Tayuya!" Hinata nudged the red head who just smirked before easing her grip. Then covering his wrist with her own hands, the demon muttered something in words Hinata couldn't understand that also sent her into a lull before the red head moved back, Hiashi's wrist completely healed.

"Now, I heal you, human. I also take back what I say, I want something from you." Tayuya hissed as Hiashi pulled himself to his feet and glared at her. "I don't want you putting your hands on Hinata again. If you do, and I _will _know, I tear you apart and I'll beg Hinata's forgiveness later."

She then pulled the blue/black haired girl in a one arm hug, smiling down at her while said jolted awake and looked questioningly at her yet leaned into the touch all the same.

"What were those words you were using? They made me feel sleepy. And why didn't you lick his wrist like you did with my cut?"

"First, those were the words of the Devil's tongue,the demon's native language despite it's name it's mostly used to heal harsh wounds as well as sooth the recipient into a peaceful sleep-like state. Secondly, your wound was too shallow to warrant use of it, my saliva has healing properties in it that would have been enough. That and I didn't want my tongue anywhere near your father's flesh."

Hinata smiled softly at Tayuya's scowling face and told her she looked cute, this caused the demon to blush and turn her head away. Suddenly Hinata stopped smiling and her shoulders slumped, Tayuya caught on and nudged her but the little girl stayed quiet.

"We won't be able to see each other again," Hinata finally said at length. "But I want to still be friends, I really like you. What are we going to do, Tayuya?"

Tayuya turned away, she didn't have the heart to tell the poor girl that the little time they spent together was the end. So she said nothing, opting to just enjoy what little time she had left with the girl, Hinata seemed to realize this and clung to her.

The moment was broken when Hiashi managed to stagger towards them and reach out for Hinata only for Tayuya to pull her away. The Hyuuga leader snorted and though he was still in pain he tried his best to intimidate Tayuya into letting Hinata go. Tayuya simply snorted and with much reluctance pushed Hinata towards her father. However, just as she was about to take hold of her father's hand, the Hyuuga heiress turned around and ran back to Tayuya, holding her tight.

Then in a soft murmur that she was sure only the red headed demon could hear, she made this promise. "I swear that I will come and see you again. No matter what, I'll see you, I'll meet you the apple and pear trees. I don't care if I get into trouble, just promise that you'll wait for me. Promise?"

Tayuya stayed silent for a while, just holding the little girl but she soon nodded all the same. "I promise."

It was then Hiashi snatched his daughter away and pulled her in the direction of the Leaf village with Hinata looking back and waving the whole time until she couldn't see Tayuya anymore.

Tayuya waved back and continued to do so until she too lost sight of the human girl, then she turned around and started walking away with a small smile of her face. "Right, I promise."

**A/N: Right, this one is a little short than the last but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Review or I'll set Tayuya on you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Human thinking'_

**'Demon thinking'**

Dreams

Tayuya waited for Hinata for three weeks, each time she came to the apple and pears and waited from dawn to dusk. At first she would wait in the branches, hoping to jump down and scare the little girl but after waiting for days with no sign that the girl would come, she grew bored of this and came down from the pear to wait on the ground. The red headed demon even slept by the trees when she became too tired to move and the new day after brought the same results. Tayuya knew that she couldn't leave, she knew that Hiashi would try everything to keep Hinata away; and so she waited, uttering no complaint and watching the clouds in the sky go by.

XxXx

Hinata stared out her window, her nose pressed against the glass. She was stuck in her room with the door locked from the outside. She thought of Tayuya constantly and worried over whether or not Tayuya would stay true to her word and wait for her. Hinata heaved a great sigh and looked off to one corner of her room. There, sat her older cousin Neji. The boy gave her a blank stare before shifting his gaze slightly to stare at a point just beyond her ear. Hinata narrowed her eyes and turned her back on Neji, ever since her father made it so that she couldn't leave the compound, he had Neji stand guard over her.

Whenever in the compound she went, Neji followed doggedly just a few steps behind. She once tried to run from him the start of all of this and make a break for the streets of Konoha beyond but not only did Neji keep pace with her, Hiashi caught her and gave her the beating of her life. Hinata just winced thinking about it. Now it had been three weeks and Hinata was starting to want to tear her hair out.

The little six year old stared once again started to stare out of her window into the trees beyond and hoped once again that she would wait for her. She was shaken out of these thoughts when Neji began to speak to her, causing her to want to bang her head against the wall. When Neji did talk, all he did was talk about himself and how he would gain the favor of the main branch and force them to respect him. However to Hinata's surprise, this time it was different.

"What was that demon like? How come she didn't kill you, perhaps it was because it was as weak as you."

At his words, Hinata gritted her teeth while her grip on the window plane was so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She rounded on Neji and tackled him to the ground, her small fists raised ready to hit him.

"Her name is Tayuya, never call her an "it"! She is my friend and would never hurt me, in fact she saved my life! If you ever talk ill of her again I'll make sure you regret it!"

Neji narrowed his eyes and struggled to get out from under Hinata, when the younger girl clung to him, Neji decided to physically move her with a punch to the arm. The blow was just enough to get the girl off of him but Hinata quickly got to her feet and tackled into Neji again who was just gaining his feet again. The two rolled around Hinata's room, punching and yelling, heedless of the stomping footsteps coming closer towards them.

Hiashi burst in the room and for a moment watched the cousins, who were either ignoring him or truly didn't see him, fight before making a grab at both and holding them off the ground. Glaring at Neji then Hinata, the Clan head shook them both before uttering a single command.

"Explain, now!"

"She hit me first! All I did was ask about that stupid demon she hung out with." Neji yelled indignantly, glaring at Hinata who sent the look back at him.

"She's not stupid, you take that back!" Hinata tried vainly to kick out at Neji, but with Hiashi holding them in the air, she missed and actually hit her father instead.

The man held in a grunt of pain and with a small snort began to shake the two until they both cried out. He then none too gently threw them to the ground, towering over them he growled out his orders.

"I don't want to hear any more talk of that wretched demon, do you understand me? The next time you even utter that word, I'll make you regret it!"

"And I'll make you regret laying your hands on Hinata!"

The voice sounded from directly behind Hiashi yet the man was too afraid to turn around. Maybe if he didn't, the owner of the voice would go away. However Hinata herself was nothing but ecstatic and immediately got to her feet.

"Tayuya! You're here!"

It was true, standing behind Hiashi was Tayuya, the demon was growling lightly and her eyes once again had that purple hue in them once again but when Hinata came up and hugged her, she instantly calmed down and returned the hug. The red head knelt on one knee to be level with the girl as the little Hyuuga began to babble. Jumping up excitedly while Tayuya followed all her movements.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait! I couldn't get out. Father wouldn't let me leave and he even made Neji guard me and follow me everywhere. Are you mad? Please don't be mad!"

"Why would I get mad at you? I knew that your father would keep you from me, I knew that he wasn't bluffing, I have no reason to blame you for anything. But there is a reason why I'm here."

With these words, she made a grab for Hiashi who only struggled for a while before going limp in Tayuya's grasp. "Do you remember what I said, human? I told you that if you lay a hand on Hinata again, I would tear you apart. Now explain it to me before you die; why did you throw Hinata to the ground?"

"How did she know that?!" Neji gasped out, staring at the older girl in a mix of awe and fear.

Tayuya however heard him and gave the boy a heated glare. "I am a demon, I have better hearing than you dare to dream. It isn't hard to hear what is going on in this compound. But I would keep quiet boy, I'm coming for you next."

Neji flinched yet stood his ground, though he didn't feel that brave. Tayuya then turned her attention back on Hiashi who was starting to wheeze and trying to pry the demon's hand off his neck.

Tayuya just smirked at this and idly applied more pressure until she was jolted out of it all by Hinata herself. The little girl was pushed against her leg, barely making it bend and panting with the effort. She finally tired herself out and slid to the floor and Tayuya absently threw Hiashi to the ground to check on the girl.

Hinata looked up at Tayuya and smiled. "Finally got your attention, huh? Please don't hurt my father or Neji."

Tayuya wrinkled her nose, growling. "Why do you insist on protecting him?! He throws you to the ground and you don't mind it?!"

Hinata slowly picked herself up, sighing. For a moment she didn't speak but soon she looked at her father, shaking her head. "I know it looks bad, but he did the same to Neji. We were fighting and we've probably would have ended up hitting him in the long run. But...he's my father, for that reason alone I'm supposed to defend him. Sure, he's a jerk sometimes but...there are times when he cares."

The red headed demon looked at Hiashi, he had moved to shield Neji with his own body while glaring at her and was trying to reach out towards who stepped out of his reach. Tayuya looked from Hinata to Hiashi and back again before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing.

"You, human. If I were to hurt that one behind you and then take Hinata, what would you do?"

Hiashi was still trying to get to Hinata but at Tayuya's question, he turned his full attention on her and his glare intensified. "I would get help for Neji then I would hunt you down and kill you myself. That way, my daughter would be forever safe from you."

Tayuya smirked at this and nodded. "I can hear the truth in your words though you could never kill me. You do seem to care about Hinata and that other one, maybe I was too quick to judge you this time. But listen, my warning still stands and if that time comes I will not be talked down by Hinata."

With this, the demon turned and picked up Hinata before easily kicking out her window and jumping out down to the ground below and towards the forest. Hinata looked back to see her father raging and Neji staring open-mouthed at her. The young girl smiled and waved until she couldn't see her older cousin anymore. The world around her soon change to the scenery of the forest where Tayuya gently placed her down next to the apple and pear trees.

"My father is going to awful mad when he catches us. You know he's just going to shut me in again."

Tayuya plucked a pear from its tree and handed it to the girl, she then climbed the tree and settled comfortably on it. Looking down on Hinata, she smiled, exposing her fangs. "That may be but then I'll just break you out again. It'll be a while before he catches up so for now we can just relax. It's been three weeks and I've done a few things to keep myself busy. Do you want to hear?"

Hinata nodded eagerly and sat with her back against the tree just below Tayuya while the demon began her little story.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the shortness again. Kinda filler-ish but also relevant to the plot. Next chapter we'll get to more about what Tayuya did during the three weeks as well as about Tayuya herself. **


End file.
